


Selcouth

by ZarryGrab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Candy, M/M, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryGrab/pseuds/ZarryGrab
Summary: (adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvellous"trust me when I say that the next time you come by, you'll find something in my candy shop more enjoyable than a lollipop, little boy."
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

There was a seventeen year old frequent customer at the candy shop, he'd always wander around the aisles admiring the different sweets the place had to offer. From jawbreakers to chocolate covered strawberries, it was heaven.

But it was on this particular day that the store owner took interest in the little boy's almost obsession with anything sugary. Especially when the teenager had skipped over to the front desk with a frown.

"Mr. Malik?"

Zayn looked down at the boy, a small smirk playing on his lips as he cooed.

"What can I do for you, little one?"

"I don't mean to sound... Mean. But do you not have anything else in this candy shop of yours? You seem to have everything and I think I've had everything, but there's something missing I feel like."

Zayn simply couldn't help but adore watching those cherry coloured lips move as the little boy spoke, just imagining how sweet that boy would taste, how soft his lips were, they were so plump and kissable.

He couldn't believe at just seventeen, this boy possessed unbelievable beauty. He couldn't believe how adored this boy when he didn't even know his name.

"Oh?" He replied, brow raising slightly.

The curly haired boy sighed.

"Did I offend you, Mr. Malik? Are you mad? If you are, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I really didn't!"

Zayn chuckled.

"It's okay, little one. You must be tired of having the same sweets over and over again, aren't you, baby boy? They just don't possess the same kind of unique sugary taste and happiness they once did don't they?"

The boy blushed, biting his lip and nodding able fiddling with his fingers.

"Well I know just the thing, but it's behind this counter and in a little office of mine. I will admit, I keep the good stuff for myself." The older man chuckled.

He watched the boy gasp at his words, he found it adorable.

"That's awfully greedy of you, Mr. Malik!"

"Well the candy man has to save something for himself, doesn't he?"

"When you put it like that, I guess it doesn't sound like a big deal."

The boy paused momentarily before speaking again.

"C-can you share some with me, Mr. Malik? Pretty please? I promise I won't tell a soul that you keep the good candy all to yourself."

Zayn smirked.

"What's your name, lovely?"

"Oh! I'm Harry Styles, Mr. Malik! Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, I thought you didn't care for me." Harry replied shyly.

Zayn tsked.

"I care for all of my customers but you, my dear, are extra special."

He walked to the side and open the little gate which would give Harry access to the back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You can trust me, I just want to give you what you want." He spoke softly when he saw the little boy hesitate a bit.

"Are you sure you won't, Mr. Malik? I'm a little paranoid."

Zayn cooed.

"Of course I won't hurt you, I could never. I've known you since you were like twelve, little one. I would never bring harm to you." He said truthfully, holding of his hand that he wished Harry would take.

Harry gulped, taking Zayn's hand and letting him lead him out to the back. And just like the man said, there was a not very spaceous office with candy jars lined up against one of the desks inside.

"Oh, darling, I think you'll love these." Zayn said, grabbing one of the jars so he could open one.

"What are they, Mr. Malik?"

Zayn grinned.

"Lollipops."

Harry tilted his head a bit, furrowing his eyebrows. What were lollipops? He didn't think he's ever seen or heard of it before. He was very much used to the typical kind of candy, like gumdrops, gummy bears, taffy, chocolate bars, all that.

He fiddled with the hems of his skirt, debating on whether or not he should ask Zayn what they were.

"Mr. Malik? What're lollipops?"

"Darling, you've never heard of one before?" Zayn asked, honestly surprised.

Harry shook his head shyly.

"Aw, aren't you adorable. Just adds to the list of things I love about you, baby boy." Zayn cooed.

Harry giggled.

"Anyways, lollipops are these."

Zayn took out a red lollipop, which meant it was cherry flavoured. One of his favourites actually.

"You just suck on them a little bit until they melt in your mouth, here, baby. It's cherry flavoured."

"Ooh I love cherry!" Harry cheered.

Zayn handed the sweet over to the boy, finding it amusing to watch the boy fiddle with it.

"Is this white stick flavoured too?" Harry asked, not even giving Zayn the chance to respond since he was already biting it.

Zayn gasped, laughing and shaking his head.

"No, baby, no. The actual candy is just the red ball there."

Harry blushed, immediately stopping.

"Oh."

This boy would be the death of him.

"Go on and try it, baby. Like I said, just suck on it a little bit to really taste that cherry."

Harry followed what Zayn told him to do, his lips parted a bit and let the candy settle in his mouth. He hummed contently, liking how smooth it felt against his tongue and how the sugary flavour was to die for.

Zayn watched, licking his lips and adoring how such an innocent boy could look so sinful.

"Do you like it, baby?"

Harry took the candy out of his mouth so he could respond, letting out a pop sound which only made Zayn twitch a little.

"Yes! I really do! Thank you, Mr. Malik."

"You're very welcome, baby."

He took the boys hand and led him out of his office, taking him back to where they came.

"Next time, I'll give you something else."

"Why not now, Mr. Malik? I could just take it home with me." Harry whined.

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're not at the proper age, baby."

"You have to be old enough for it?" Harry asked, kind of confused.

Zayn nodded.

"Trust me when I say that the next time you come by, you'll find something in my candy shop more enjoyable than a lollipop, little boy."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut.

A COUPLE YEARS LATER. *smut*

Zayn never saw the little boy again and he had never felt so depressed in his life, he missed seeing the cheery boy enter his candy shop and leave with a bright smile on his face.

It always made him feel good to know he was the reason behind it and not just the candy.

He was no longer in his mid twenties, he was approaching thirty and he wished every year to see Harry again.

He was now beginning to close up the shop from the inside since he did indeed live inside, just behind the counter. Once he was done locking up, he switched off some of the lights before heading to the back with a sigh.

He heard a few noises but assumed it was just the wind, it was winter time after all so it was pretty cold and windy outside. He reached his tiny bedroom and switched on the lights, flinching when he saw a shadow near his bed.

"Hello? Who are you?" He called.

The figure shifted a bit, Zayn heard a giggle.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me, candy man."

The person stood up, approaching the light and that's when Zayn saw them.

Long curls, long legs, natural pink thin lips, curvy hips, gorgeous eyelashes...

Green eyes.

It was his boy.

"Look at you, little one. All grown up." Zayn cooed.

Harry giggled, stepping closer to Zayn.

"Mhmm, m'twenty one now, Mr. Malik."

He batted his eyelashes at Zayn, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling himself closer.

"Where have you been, baby? I've missed you." Zayn whined, hands resting on Harry's waist.

"Wanted to be a little older so we wouldn't get in trouble, Mr. Malik."

His pink lips soon formed a childish pout, Zayn tried to keep himself from kissing them no matter how delicious and sweet they looked.

"What happened to your cute little sweaters and skirts, baby boy?" Zayn asked.

"I grew out of them, Mr. Malik. But don't worry, I upgraded." Harry replied, winking.

He let his fingers toy a bit with the older man's shirt collar, biting his lip.

"I believe you owe me a little something, candy man." He said.

"And what is that, my dear?"

Harry's hands soon left Zayn's shirt collar, trailing down his back as he leant against him, chin resting on his shoulder.

"A lolly."

He hummed softly.

"It's been a while since I've had one, Mr. Malik. I've only ever had the one you gave me, never bought one from anyone else. I like yours."

"Do you really, doll?"

Harry looked at Zayn and nodded.

"Can I have one? Pretty please?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at Zayn.

Zayn grunted, he had a love hate for the looks Harry gave him.

"Of course you can, darling. What flavour do you want?" He asked, already heading off to the candy jar on his desk.

Harry grinned, even if Zayn's back was facing him and he wouldn't see the mischievous look on his face.

"You."

Zayn turned quickly.

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry giggled.

"Don't act like you've never envisioned it, Mr. Malik. You've always liked me and now that I'm old enough, you can have me all to yourself."

Zayn was surprised, what had happened to his once innocent little boy? What had corrupted him? What had drained the innocence from him?

Harry sauntered over, his hand running down Zayn's chest until his crotch area.

"I will admit, I've been a bad boy. I've had naughty thoughts about you ever since I saw you, Mr. Malik. I just played the little innocent card on you because I thought that was what you liked."

"But I can't keep it up anymore, I need you more than ever."

He began to low-key unzip Zayn's pants.

"I must admit you're a good actor, I found your innocent facade quite cute. But now... Seeing you--hearing you say such naughty things with those pretty pink lips of yours, I don't think I'd want it any other way." Zayn said.

He smirked at Harry.

"Do you want a taste of my lollipop, naughty boy?"

Harry shivered slightly.

"Y-yes, please."

Zayn cooed, running his thumb along Harry's lips. He kept himself from moaning when Harry took him in his mouth, sucking gently.

"You're so pretty, baby."

Harry preened at the praise.

"On your knees, my baby." Zayn demanded.

He watched Harry fall to his knees almost immediately, loving how desperate the boy seemed to be.

"You know what to do, harlot."

Harry moaned at Zayn's words, not even minding that he technically called him a slut. He didn't care, he was one for him. He always has been.

He undid Zayn's pants completely, pulling them down to his ankles along with his boxers. His mouth watered at the sight, Zayn was much bigger than he thought.

"Go on, my pretty boy." Zayn cooed, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry wasted no time. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip before taking all of Zayn in his mouth, not wanting to start off slow for his own benefit. He didn't gag once, and Zayn seemed to be pleased when he felt his hair being tugged on.

He whimpered slightly, feeling Zayn buck his hips only to feel him much deeper down his throat.

"That fucking tongue, beautiful."

Zayn was up against the wall his back arching slightly, fingers in Harry's hair, dick ramming hard and deep in the boy's throat. Call him a pedophile, call him a predator whatever you please.

But he's been waiting for this since the boy turned sixteen.

Harry bobbed his head, swirling his tongue against the tip which made Zayn let out a low growl.

"Oh, baby. I'm gonna come, gonna be good for me and swallow?"

Harry whined, his throat feeling so abused and already so sore.

But definitely worth it

Soon enough, he felt it. He finally got a taste of Zayn. His warm, slightly salty but more sweet release filling his mouth, satisfying his taste buds. He pulled off, licking his lips slowly while looking up at Zayn with a grin.

"I definitely prefer your lollipop, candy man."


End file.
